Love Kills, Literally
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: He held the gunblade in his hand tightly, the light from the moon reflecting slightly off of the sharp tip. He remembered the exact thoughts that were racing through his head. He thought about how beautiful her virgin blood would look upon his sword. He t
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be a one shot, everyone. Well, unless my critics tell me otherwise. Hope it's dark enough for you! ^.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ He held the gunblade in his hand tightly, the light from the moon reflecting slightly off of the sharp tip. He remembered the exact thoughts that were racing through his head. He thought about how beautiful her virgin blood would look upon his sword. He thought about how harmonious her muffled screams would sound as he cut through her soft, pale skin. " This fallen angel would finally be able to go back to the heavens," he thought. He would release her from the pain of the world. A grin escaped his lips. Yes, he would release her from her pain. He raised the blade high in the air. He looked into Rinoa's mocha colored eyes. He saw the fear, and it made him chuckle slightly. He never feared much in his life. aside from being alone. He bought the blade down, making a beautiful cut on her skin. Rinoa let out a screech of pain. " Squall why?" She asked, softly.  
  
"Ssssh. It'll all be over soon." He whispered back. ((End Sequence)) Squall awoke from his dream, sweat dripping off his brow, " What the hell was that?" He whispered to himself softly. He climbed out of bed slowly. Looking at yet another one of the mysterious women he had bought home. He'd bought home many women day after day from "Snake" this bar he regularly attended. He slept with different women everyday to make himself feel like a man. Every since Rinoa left him, he felt he had nothing left. At times he wanted to kill her, or just beat the hell out of her. But it'd never gone any further then mere thought. She'd left him only six months ago, and never allowed him to see his two year old child. Squall grimaced at the thought. He looked at himself, and felt anger boil up inside. Sure, he had everything. A big house, lots of cars, and all the women he could ever want. But a few things were missing. His wife, and his daughter, and of course, his happiness. They were in the middle of a divorce. All because he made the mistake of sleeping with Quistis. He slammed his fist into the large mirror, watching the cracks spread slowly. He looked at his distorted figure in the broken glass.  
  
"Squally. Is everything okay?" the half naked woman asked, wrapping her arms around him, rubbing his buff chest through his robe.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't you think you should be heading home? I know your husband is worried sick." She smiled, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. " So when can I see you again?"  
  
"Never," he replied simply.  
  
"Never?" she repeated.  
  
"You obviously heard me. You were nothing but a mere sexual release. Thank you, though." He answered simply.  
  
"Bitch." She said under her breath, thinking Squall couldn't hear her. He nodded his head, and removed her well manicured hand from his chest. " You're still here?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Ugh...I hate you!" The woman yelled, picking up her clothes, and her purse and bolting out the door, unclothed.  
  
* Ring, ring* Squall's cellphone rang, vibrating. and falling off his night stand. Squall walked slowly over to the phone, and picked it up, examining the number. It was Zell. He knew if he didn't answer, he would keep calling.  
  
"What, Zell?"  
  
"Hey man! Sup? I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Snake tonight?"  
  
"Nah. I'm gonna stay home tonight. I'm not much in the mood for club hopping."  
  
"Awwwwww." Zell whined on the other end. " Why not? You go every night."  
  
"That's why I said not tonight. I do have a life, Zell!" Squall hung up the phone, and threw it on the spot where his new one night stand once resided. Squall laid back in bed, and stared at the ceiling. He wondered many things, looking up at the ceiling. Like how did he get this way, and why the hell did it have to happen to him? How could he let one woman turn his whole life upside down? Squall frowned. He hated to think that one woman could ruin is whole life. He would find out. He grabbed his jacket. ( The one we all love. ^. ^) and headed out the door. He would put an end to the misery she caused him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well, my depression is gone....and I'm feeling better, so this will probably be it, unless I get a few nice reviews (hint, hint! ^. ~) Well....I know I write short chapters, but I'm a really busy woman. Bear with me, I'll write more, people. I really will!!!!! 


	2. Secrets found out

Disclaimer: I do not in fact, own Final Fantasy, or Squaresoft or Square- Enix or anyone else that affiliates with them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ Squall hopped into his black Explorer, putting the keys in the ignition, and starting up the engine. He backed out of his driveway, making his way to Rinoa's Swanson Ave drive home.  
  
*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~* "Wow, this place is wonderful!" Selphie piped. " All the bright lights!"  
  
"Yea, it is nice." Quistis replied, looking around for Squall. " I wonder where he is." Quistis said, talking to no inpaticular. Selphie turned in her bar stool to look at Quistis. " You like him don't you?" She inquired. Quistis blushed, and looked away sipping on her long island iced tea.  
  
"Oooh. You do, you do!"  
  
"Well, I guess I do. But it's nothing serious. I'm sure it's just lust." Quistis admitted.  
  
"Lust? Hahaha. Quistis is lusting for Squally!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"Selphie! Sssh. Someone might hear you."  
  
"No one can hear me over this music. Don't worr-"  
  
"Did you say Squall?" A young woman asked. She stood at about 5'5, with tan skin, and blue eyes. "I don't mean to intrude, but do you know him?"  
  
Quistis spoke up. "Yes, we do. And you are?"  
  
"That's not really important. The important thing is that your little Squally is a whore. I was just at his place this morning." She grinned. "I had a wonderful time. Well, that is until he went crazy and kicked me out."  
  
"Yea I bet. Squall isn't like that. He'd never be seen with someone like you!" Selphie yelled. The girl laughed. "Well, if you say so sweetie. Be careful, or you'll be his next victim."  
  
"Victim?" Quistis repeated to herself. *~*~Meanwhile*~*~  
  
Squall pulled up to Rinoa's house, and parked his truck across the street. He started to hesitate.Seifer's car was sitting in her driveway. What is Seifer doing here? At Rinoa's house? He thought for a while, then it came to him. Shit! please still be alive, Rinoa! Squall got out of his car, and walked towards Rinoa's front porch, avoiding the toy sitting out on the steps. Squall took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The first time his fist hit the wood, the door opened. The hell? Rinoa always has the door locked. Maybe she just forgot to lock it this time. Squall walked into the extremely quiet house. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the faint light emitting from a room upstairs. Squall walked upstairs quietly, and opened up the door slightly, peeking in. His eyes widened when he saw Seifer leaning over Rinoa, his gunblade pressed to her neck.  
  
"You bitch! You think you're so smart don't you? Well, it's time for me to teach you a new trick....how to play dead." (A.N That was corny. o.O but...hey...I needed something there!)  
  
"Why are you doing this, Seifer?" Rinoa whispered in fear.  
  
"Because you're trying to take something away from me, and I don't like it. Isn't that right, Squall? I heard you come in. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing Seifer?" Squall yelled.  
  
"I'm just getting rid of our excess baggage, Squally. That's all. Then we can be happy again. Just like we were before." Squall shook his head in disbelief. He knew this moment was coming. The moment when his two of many lovers crossed paths. He knew from the moment he slept with Seifer there would be nothing but trouble, but lust got the better of him. Now it all came back to kick him in the balls. "Seifer, why are you here? I thought you said it'd be a secret just between the two of us!" Squall said, still in disbelief. It'd only happened twice before. *~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~* "Wait..be gentle, I don't want it to hurt."  
  
"Don't worry it won't hurt bad." Seifer said, a grin across his face. He held his tool in his hand, ready to start the process. Squall stood in front of him, on his kness also ready. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Seifer took a deep breath, swiping the knife across his face, making an almost perfect cut on his face. (Thought they were doing the do, didn't you? Muahahahaha!)  
  
"Shit!" Squall screamed. " I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"  
  
"I lied." Seifer said, grinning lazily. " It's my turn." He gave Squall the knife covered with his own blood. Squall took the knife in his head, shaking furiously. He held it tightly as he made the cut on his lovers face. Sweat, and a mixture of blood dripped down both they're faces. The pain was overwhelming, but they both stood strong. Seifer laughed as Squall took deep breaths, trying to cover the pain. Seifer leaned down to his tired lover, and gave him a passionate kiss. "You'll be OK. Don't worry about a thing." *~*~End*~*~ Then there was that other time with her. When they both thought they'd try something new. A threesome. But with who? No other then Ms.-- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ What's that I smell? Is that a cliffie?! Muahahahahaha. You must wait to see who they experimented with!!! I liked this story too much for it to be a one shot.....sooooo...here's chapter two! R&R. And don't get all "Why'd you make my Squally gay, you bitch!" on me..You know as much as I do that you'd love to See Seifer and Squall gettin' it on! I know I wanna!!! ^.~ 


	3. Lovers in the act

Here's chapter three! CAUTION this chapter contains MAJOR LIME & LEMON!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was just an ordinary day. Squall and Seifer sat cross-legged in front of the T. V watching an extremely cheesy reality show, then something sparked Seifer's interests. "Squall, have you ever been involved with more then one person at a time?" Seifer asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Seifer?" Squall asked, a perplexed look on his face. He knew exactly what he meant, he just wanted to drag the conversation along. Seifer smirked. "I'll show you what I mean. Wait here." Squall raised an eyebrow at him, and dismissed his remarks. Seifer wouldn't even go that far. Seifer walked back into the room, sitting next to Squall, a wide grin plastered on his face. "What did you do, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer ignored his question. Squall and Seifer talked for no more then twenty minutes before a loud knock at the door startled them both. Squall stood to answer the door, but Seifer pushed past him, and used his left hand to push him down on the sofa. " Sit still." Seifer grunted. Squall sighed in annoyance. He relaxed, and sunk deep into the cushions of the sofa. Seifer had always been the type to want to try new things, and Squall couldn't help but give in to his constant nagging. He recalled the many times before Seifer wanted to experiment.  
  
*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Are you remembering, Squall, all those good times we spent together? But you had to go on and ruin it all, didn't you, Rinoa?"  
  
"I-I didn't ruin anything, " Rinoa's breathing became shallow as the pain, and reality hit her. She looked into Seifer's eyes and saw all the anger they held. She knew that he really would kill her. It's true that the pain of living her life as a lie would be all behind her soon, but she'd be leaving behind the most valuable things in life. Her love, and her child. Although her and Squall weren't together she thought about him constantly, and often drifted to sleep, caressing herself thinking of how wonderful it would feel if Squall were doing it for her. Rinoa closed her eyes, getting lost in the comfort of the back of her eyelids. The darkness was soothing, and it made her forget about the events taking place. She somehow always found herself caught in the middle, never knowing which way to turn. She'd always used her heart to guide to her, but this time her heart wouldn't cushion the blow of reality. Rinoa was deep in thought when she felt pain nagging at her left thigh. She opened her eyes, and brushed her pale fingers over the fresh wound on her body. She bought her hand up to meet her eyes, and watched her own blood, run down her fingertips.  
  
She groaned, and let her body go limp, hoping the pain would go away soon.  
  
"Do you remember Squall? Do you remember who we did it with?" Seifer asked. His voice was almost maddening.  
  
Squall's voice was low when he replied. "Yes, I remember."  
  
He remembered everything that had taken place that night.  
  
*~*~Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Seifer opened the door, and a woman With long flowing blonde hair, that was held tightly in a bun stepped daintily from the shadows. "Quistis." Squall whispered softly. Her name rolled smoothly off his tongue as if he'd taken time to think of her name before saying it.  
  
"Hey there, Squally." Re she replied nonchalantly.  
  
Seifer grinned, and closed to door behind Quistis. He smiled before leaning down slightly to whisper in her ear. Seifer walked slowly into a room near the back of his small apartment, leaving Quistis and Squall alone in the front.  
  
Quistis walked seductively over to Squall, and placed her hand on his lap. She leaned over, nibbling his earlobe softly. She felt him shiver beneath her and she liked the way it felt. "Have you ever played out a fantasy, Squally?" Quistis asked, caressing his hardened member through his pants. "No." Squall replied trying his best to catch his breath. "I haven't."  
  
"Well, today is your day." She released Squall's member from her gentle grasp, and stood in front of him slowly, seductively removing her clothes. Squall watched intently as she undressed in front of him. He'd always wanted to share the experience of sex with more then one person. But where had Seifer gone? Squall looked to the back room, watching Seifer stand in the doorway, a sadistic grin painted on his features. He wondered why Seifer wasn't over there with him, but soon dismissed the thougl. when he felt something soft touch his lips. A feeling of comfort washed over him as she kissed him softly. He enjoyed the feeling, and kissed her back, his kiss became more forceful, as he gripped her slim waist, and pulled her closer so she was sitting on his hardened member. Quistis arched her back in sure pleasure, as Squall's rough hands rubbed her soft skin. Squall leaned into Quistis, and hungrily sucked on her neck. Quistis was so far deep in ecstasy that she didn't notice that Seifer had too joined them. He also hungrily devoured her neck. Quistis was a little reluctant to let two men have her at once..but for these two she was willing to try it at least once. She reached for Squalls shirt, nearly ripping it off. After she had his shirt off she reached behind her to pull Seifer's off. After no more then five minutes they all set naked grabbing, and groping each other. Quistis sat on Squalls hard member riding him softly, as Seifer hungrily switched between the two kissing them softly.  
  
*~*~*~End*~*~*~ "Seifer, that's all in the past now. It's time for you to move on."  
  
"Oh, I have moved on Squall. More then you'll ever know."  
  
Squall stood silent, letting his words process. His thoughts were tangled, and his emotions were even more tangled and bruised. But his thoughts kept jumping to Rinoa. Her safety, and her feelings. And when he thought about Rinoa, it made him think of the dream he'd had earlier. He'd seen himself killing Rinoa. Where did Seifer fit into all this? Why wasn't he the one holding the gunblade to her neck?  
  
Was that some kind of look into the future? Would he indeed be the one to end her life..or would it be his ex lover Seifer?  
  
*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feel the wrath of my evil cliffie! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Well, I think this chapter is a little longer then the last. I have big ideas for the next chapter so it'll be much longer then this one! And R&R 


	4. She's back

Now listen my Seifer lovers out there. I like him too. Just because I make him a little evil doesn't mean I hate him. Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, or any of the characters. But I do in fact own this fic. Well...this is it. Enjoy! Squall stood silently, leaning against the wall. His emotions were running wild. His blood was hot as it ran quickly through his veins. He contemplated what he would do, running his plan through his mind repeatedly. Although he knew this was not the smartest thing to do, he knew he had to get Seifer away from Rinoa, and quickly, too. He looked to her still bleeding wound on her thigh. Damn, it looks somewhat deep. I have to get her to a hospital. Squall's mind jolted as he remembered something that had slipped his mind during this whole ordeal. His daughter. His lips parted, as if he was going to speak but no words were able to escape. Fear had taken a hold on his body. He couldn't speak. He had been so focused on what's in front of him; it had slipped his mind. He had to know. "Rinoa, where's-"As if nearly reading his mind, she answered.  
  
"She's with Irvine. He took her to the circus with his son." Rinoa replied. Squall nodded. He turned his attention to Seifer. "Let her go, Seifer. This is between you and I."  
  
"You're right. This is only between you and I." Seifer snatched Rinoa to her feet by her hair. He put his gunblade to Rinoa's neck, a sadistic grin spread across his lips. "So why don't I just finish her off now?"  
  
"Seifer, don't. Please." Squall begged taking a slight step forward.  
  
"So you beg for this bitch's life, huh? But did you beg for me when I almost lost my life, huh.did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so." He threw Rinoa back onto the bed glaring at her hate filled his emerald eyes. "Damn you." Squall put his head down looking to his feet. I must get him away from her. Squall looked back to Seifer, his eyes concentrated on Rinoa. He took this as his initiative to stop this. Squall sprinted towards Seifer, immediately catching his attention. Seifer took a step back, raising the massive blade above his head. Hoping to catch Squall when he got close. Squall dodged his blade, and gave him a quick punch to the stomach sending him to the ground in pain. Squall quickly gripped the gunblade, and pointed it to Seifer; his index fingered rubbing the trigger.  
  
"Don't make me do this, Seifer."  
  
"Make you do what, Squally boy? No ones making you do anything."  
  
Squall clenched his eyes closed. He had never been faced with a problem such as this. Never in his live did he have to choose weather to kill one lover for the sake of another. He opened his eyes quickly. No longer did he doubt himself. He knew what had to be done, and he would surely do it. He grabbed Seifer by his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. He laid Seifer down on his stomach on the bed, next to Rinoa.  
  
"Always the dominant one, Squall. Are you sure you want to do this in front of her?"  
  
Squall pushed down harder onto his shoulder, forcing his face into the bed. "Shut the fuck up, Seifer. Your sick, do you know that? Very sick." Squall reached into his pocket, retrieving a small tie. (A.N: Wonder what he has those for? Cheap little Squall can't afford any handcuffs, eh?) He quickly bonded Seifer's arms behind him.  
  
"Oh, so you want to try bondage this time, eh, Squally?" Seifer chuckled. "I'm up for it if you are."  
  
Squall sighed heavily, and picked Rinoa up, holding her tightly against his chest. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. " Thank you so much for helping me, Squall. Thank you."  
  
"Help you? He's only made it worse, child." A woman stepped from the shadows of a corner. She took small, dainty baby steps. As if her every move were carefully thought out. Her every move was graceful, captivating even. She lifted a hand, her slender fingers waving slightly, releasing Seifer from his binds, and returning his gunblade to his hip. Squall turned only to be met with an all too familiar face. He whispered her name slightly.  
  
Shit! Not her again. I thought she was gone for good. Damn, what have you done Seifer. Squall thought. "You may think she's on your side but she's just using you. "  
  
The woman waved another hand, making Squall fall to the ground, and Rinoa with him. "Until next time, Squall." She whispered. A black aura encased her and Seifer before they disappeared into nothingness.  
  
"Squall...is she really back?"  
  
"Yes, and there are going to be more problems then before."  
  
&&&&&& Well, this is the end. Obviously you know it's a sorceress, but which one you say? I dunno.wait till next time. I promise the next will be longer and won't take as long to write. 


End file.
